


desperate measures

by dabihatesfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Antics, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunk confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original character for plot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rekindling romance, Sharing a Room, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabihatesfish/pseuds/dabihatesfish
Summary: After breaking up in high school, you figured you had seen the last of your ex once he left Japan for Argentina to play professional volleyball. Only when your best friend and her high school sweetheart's wedding quickly approaches, you realize one thing - you would have to walk the aisle with him, among other bizarre occurrences... a oikawa toru x f!reader multi-part fic.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 62
Kudos: 196





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinsoTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/gifts).



> So I’m not sure where this idea came from other than taking a “bed-sharing” trope and going maybe one step further with a “room sharing” trope. This is my first Haikyuu fic and I’m terribly nervous about posting it, especially as this fic is multi-part and a gift to the lovely shinsotired who also made me this gif because she’s a gem and I love her so much. D: She pretty much encouraged me to write for haikyuu and forced me to watch the anime, to begin with - so I figured I’d write her favorite character :P

Bouncing your leg, you pulled his warm-up jacket, with his number one plastered on the back, closer to your body as your eyes lit up watching your boyfriend play his final match. You caught a glimpse of his chocolate eyes looking up in the stands for you, causing your breath to catch in your throat before embarrassment crept up your neck before burning at your cheeks. The whistle blew again before you watched him return his attention to the game as you watched him do his signature jump serve. 

The entirety of Aoba Johsai erupted in cheers as you watched him ace another serve on the opposite side of the net. You jumped to your feet before throwing your arms around your best friend, Sumiye, sitting next to you. She giggled in response as you both peeled away from one another and turned your attention back to the game.

“Oikawa’s serves are amazing today!” she squealed. 

“I know,” you replied, clutching his warm-up jacket closer to your body. “He and Hajime are doing amazing. This match has been insane. It’s like they’re playing a completely different team from the last time.”

“You know,” Sumiye said, grinning. “Oikawa owes them all ramen if they lose the match, at least that’s what Hamije texted me last night before I went to bed. Boys are so weird.”

You opened your mouth to respond when the entire crowd gasped forcing you to turn back to the match and seeing the score read: 24-25, favoring Karasuno. “...one more point and they win the set,” you whispered. You felt your spine go rigid as you watched the next serve take place. 

“Don’t worry,” Sumiye said, grabbing your hand. “They always manage… no matter what!”

The words from the court of “CHANCE BALL” echoed throughout the gymnasium, pulling your attention back toward the game. Your eyes went wide as you watched Oikawa rush out of bounds at the ball after being knocked out by a fellow teammate. A rush of anxiety washed over you as you watched him point to Iwaizumi and manage to hit a perfect set toward him before tumbling into the seats along the sidelines. He jumped to his feet, rushing back to his vice-captain for assistance as Karasuno managed to read the play to set up to block the spike.

“COME ON!” Sumiye screamed out to Iwaizumi, jumping up onto her seat. “HIT IT HAJIME!”

To your relief, you heard Iwazumi make contact with the ball before slamming it down onto the Karasuno side before being received by the Karasuno captain, Daichi, before rocketing out of bounds. “YES!” you screamed, jumping up next to Sumiye on the seat. “IT’LL BE OUT NOW! THEY’LL TIE!”

“...oh no.” You heard Sumiye’s voice as you watched another member of Karasuno strike the ball back in bounds and toward the ace. The ball was spiked hard back toward Aoba Johsai before being stopped and hit into the net. You felt your stomach rising almost to your throat as your grip on Sumiye’s hand tightened before Mad Dog was able to strike the ball back into the air and over the net toward…

“Kageyama…” you said, your body beginning to tremble as you watched Oikawa move his position on the court.

“BLOCK HIM!” Sumiye screamed as Kageyama’s attempt to spike was blocked and struck the Karasuno’s vice-captain in the face before Kageyama moved to set the ball again.

Your eyes widened, noticing number ten on the other team on Karasuno’s side rushed towards the net at lightning speed. This had to be the secret weapon of Karasuno that Oikawa had always mentioned to you after every practice where you would greet him to walk home. Your boyfriend’s eyes were fixated on his rival’s movements before shifting towards number ten.

“N-no way, he broke the wall!” Sumiye shouted.

Oikawa quickly moved to slide across the floor before receiving the ball. The sound of contact with his hand echoed throughout the gymnasium before seeing the ball soar behind Oikawa. Your stomach fell to your feet as the whistle screeched over the roaring crowd. The ball had fallen out of bounds, earning Karasuno the winning point.

Tears beaded at the corner of your eyes as you took a step down from your seat. Your hands clutched Oikawa’s jacket even tighter before you felt Sumiye pull you into another hug. Her body trembled and you could almost tell she was crying with you. “They-they played so well,” she managed out before tightening her grip.

Placing your hands on her shoulders, you gently pushed her away and flashed her a tearful grin. “Let’s go see our boys,” you whispered. “They probably need us more than ever now…”

* * *

“Sumi—”

You watched your best friend sprint to her boyfriend, Iwaizumi, before she reached out and brushed the remaining tears in his eyes away with her thumb. It was clear he was embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state by her but immediately pulled her into a bear hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. Sumiye’s arms snaked around his waist, returning the display of affection. “You did so well,” she cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”

Iwaizumi finally took notice of you standing behind Sumiye and a sigh fell from his lips before pulling away from his girlfriend. “Shittykawa is still in the locker room pouting,” he said flatly. “Maybe you can drag his ass out otherwise we can leave him here.”

“Hajime!” Sumiye hissed, smacking his chest. “Not now.”

He merely shrugged. “What? He is. He’s acting like a child,” he explained. “He’s upset she saw him lose…”

A giggle bubbled from your throat. “Thanks, Iwa,” you replied before racing toward the locker room. You slowly pushed open the door, careful to shield yourself from other guys that happened to be left as you stepped inside. “Toru?” you asked softly. “Are you still here? Iwa said you were…”

“I’m here,” he mumbled, sitting on a bench alone, resting his head in his hands. “I told Iwa-chan I wanted to be alone…”

You kneeled in front of Oikawa before placing your hand on his thigh. “Hey,” you whispered. “He figured I could drag you out so you didn’t miss the bus ride home.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he replied, refusing to look up at you. 

“Toru… You did well.”

“...not well enough.”

Your hands moved to his wrists before pulling his hands away from his face. His dark eyes were swollen from tears as he sniffed back a sob. Immediately, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you. He hid his face in your shoulder, trying to force back his tears. “You were amazing Toru,” you whispered, stroking his hair. “I was so impressed, especially that last set. You fell into those chairs just to save your team. You even landed on your bad knee.”

“...you noticed?”

You giggled lightly. “Of course I noticed. You were wincing when you got back to your feet. Does it still hurt?” You felt him shake his head against your shoulder before turning his head and planting his lips against your neck. “Toru, let’s get you changed and ready for the bus okay?”

“I just wish I could’ve faced Ushijima one last time,” Oikawa mumbled. 

“Well seeing as you'll be a world-famous volleyball player one day,” you commented. “I’m sure you’ll get your chance to face him again, and win.”

He chuckled in response. “You think so?”

“I know so,” you replied, pulling back before kissing him lightly. 

“...hey,” he whispered, grabbing your wrists gently. “I need to talk to you about something…”

Tilting your head to the side, your eyes blinked in confusion. “What is it?”

“Argentina called…”

Your stomach dropped to the floor, “Did they?”

His eyes gazed up to catch yours. “I love you. You know that right?” he said as you gave him a silent nod. Leaning his forehead against yours, a sigh fell from his lips before he closed his eyes. “If you want me to stay… I’ll stay for you. Just compete on the Japanese team—”

Pulling away from him, your eyes went wide, shaking your head furiously at him. “Not,” you tutted. “You will not give up on your dream just because of me!”

“But,” Oikawa mumbled, sheepishly. “I don’t know when I’d be able to see you again. I can’t just leave you.”

Your eyes softened. “But Toru, you deserve to chase your dreams. Please don’t let me hold you back…” you replied. As much as it pained you to say those words, you knew deep down you could never be responsible for keeping him from the team he had always dreamed of being. You just couldn’t do that to him. You cared too much. 

Oikawa stared at you with confusion filled in his eyes for a moment before grabbing you up in his arms and hugging you tightly around your waist. “This isn’t—”

A lump formed in your throat as you hide your face against his neck. “Please don’t say goodbye… it’s not goodbye.”

* * *

“You WHAT—!”

“He’s going to Argentina…”

“But, what… HAJIME!” Sumiye yelled before turning her attention to her boyfriend and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. His bored expression was unchanging as she shook him in frustration, seemingly used to her outbursts. “He’s your friend!”

Iwaizumi let out an aggravated sigh. “Why is he my friend when he does something stupid?” he asked. 

Shaking your head, you forced a smile. “We both agreed it was for the best,” you explained. “He wants to go. I’m not going to be the reason he regrets not taking his chance.”

“But you broke up!” Sumiye nearly screamed. 

“Sumi… please lower your voice. People are staring at us,” Iwaizumi said before glancing back at you. “And you’re both okay with that decision?”

“Of course!”

“...but why?” Sumiye interjected. “You two were perfect—”

Your hand shot up to silence your best friend. “We decided if we were supposed to be together,” you said. “We’ll find our way back to each other.”

“In different countries?!”

“Yes.”

“Hajime—!”

“Yes Sumi,” he replied, rubbing his temples. “I hear you…”

“I’m going to text him—”

Iwaizumi snatched the phone from his girlfriend’s hands, holding it over her head, causing her to pout. “No,” He said, his voice going stern. “None of that. We aren’t interfering, Sumi.”

“Asshole! I can’t reach! Give back my phone!”

“You can have this back when you promise to act like an adult.”

“Don’t think I won’t climb you like a tree—!”

You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbles from your throat as you watched the two. It was a much-needed break from the loneliness you were experiencing after you and Oikawa had ended your relationship. While it had been weeks, no one seemed to notice only because Oikawa spent so much time practicing even when you two were together. It wasn’t until Sumiye noticed you had returned his warm-up jacket and sweatshirts that she had begun to suspect something had changed. 

“We graduate soon anyway,” you said mostly to yourself. “He’ll probably forget I even existed…”

“NO!”

Your attention was jerked back to your best friend as she shot a glare in your direction. “Sumi—“

“He could never!”

Iwaizumi sighed before covering her mouth. “If you two thought this was best,” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “Then fine. I won’t push either way…as for mouth here, she needs to respect both decisions on this.”

Sumiye peeled his palm from her mouth. “Mouth?!”

Another smile formed over your lips as you continued to enjoy this outing with your friends, and before you knew it… it was time to head home. You gave Sumiye a tight squeeze before bidding the couple farewell. Pulling out your phone, you sighed, scrolling through your texts. While yes, you and Oikawa had split, you were still texting back and forth constantly. Mutual breakups almost seemed a little more difficult than the more messy ones. You were both on speaking terms, conversing about meetups, and when you could stop by to drop off his clothes he had lent. Needless to say, it was a weird state to be in. 

Tears began forming in the corner of your eyes, realizing that tomorrow morning - he would be leaving. His flight to South America was set and despite his family’s plea for you to join them, you had refused. Swallowing hard as you wiped away the tears, you knew deep down you couldn’t stomach the idea of him stepping foot onto that plane. Saying goodbye, wasn’t an option.

The street lights cut on as the sky began to darken as you made your way down the street to your home. It was so bizarre just how much life would be changing for everyone in the coming weeks. Oikawa was leaving for South America, while you, Sumiye, and Iwaizumi planned to stay behind in Japan and attend college.

“...hey, Y/N.”

You stopped in your tracks as you reached your home, finding Oikawa sitting on your front steps. Your eyes fell to the pavement below, wondering just what he was doing here.

“Hey Toru,” you whispered back. 

“My sister says she tried texting you,” he continued. “But you didn’t want to come to the airport tomorrow.”

You fell quiet.

“If it’s because of the breakup, my family isn’t-”

“Toru no,” you replied softly. “It’s not because of that.”

“Then what? I want you to see me off…”

The corners of your lips dropped into a frown as the tears began beading in the corner of your eyes again. “I just can’t watch you get on that plane,” you forced out. “Please don’t make me.”

Oikawa’s eyes softened at your distress before taking a step toward you. He tried to reach out and touch your cheek in an attempt to comfort you. “I don’t understand. I thought you wanted me to go?”

“I do!” you exclaimed, the tears finally slid down your cheeks. “I want you to accomplish all of your dreams Toru! But watching you step foot on that plane tomorrow… it’ll kill me! Don’t you understand?!”

His brown eyes went wide with surprise at your outburst before his hand fell back down to his side. “Do you think this has been easy on me?” he asked, his voice strained. “I’m going to a country where I don’t know a living soul… for volleyball. While you and Sumi and Iwa-chan get to run off to college and enjoy more time together—” He paused briefly, choking back a sniffle. “And to find out you don’t even want to see me off?”

“Because… I know I said I wanted you to go,” you whispered. “But… Toru.”

He quickly took another step toward you before pulling you into him. His arms snaked around your waist as you buried your face against his chest. Your eyes slid shut as you took in the scent of his cologne, trying to imprint it in your memory. A small sniff came from you before you couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. His grip tightened around your waist as you began to sob, wishing this wasn’t how it had to be. 

“Toru,” you cried out. “I just…”

“Shh,” he whispered, planting a kiss on top of your head. “I know, I know you do…”

“Is it going to hurt forever?” you asked him. 

“God, I hope not,” he replied honestly.

You pulled away from him, rubbing the heel of your palm against your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Oikawa tilted his head. “For what?” he asked. 

“...this?”

He flashed a lopsided smile. “Oh please,” he said, waving you off. “I’ve seen you in worse states.”

“You know I love you, right?”

His smile grew wider. “And I love you.”

“Just don’t forget okay?”

“Never…”

* * *

But he had.

You both had. 

You found yourself standing at your mailbox on the first floor of your apartment building as you thumbed through your mail. It had been years since that fateful night, and you found as time moved forward, the pain in your chest hurt less and less. You heard from him less and less, and before you knew it. It was strange really as the distance grew… you noticed he had started dating through social media until you were seemingly strangers. It was over.

Sighing, you noticed a pink envelope that seemingly stood out from the rest of the mail. You flipped it around before tearing into the paper, revealing lovely stationery inside, a wedding announcement, and one you had been waiting weeks for. 

You beamed as your eyes traced over the intricate lettering as it was finally official: Iwaizumi and Sumiye had formally announced their wedding. While you had known details for months, it seemed even more real to see the announcement physically in your hands. You were thrilled for your two best friends and happily accepted the role of maid of honor for her. 

Smiling, you pulled out your cell phone before unlocking the device and tapping on Sumiye’s name to FaceTime with her. You both squealed upon seeing the other before you held up the wedding announcement for Sumiye to see. “It’s gorgeous!” you squealed, happily. 

“Oh my god! You got yours already! That was so fast!” your friend cried out happily. “God… I can’t believe how fast this wedding is coming. By the end of the month, I’ll be married. I’m getting nervous.”

“Cold feet?” It was Iwaizumi in the background. 

“In your dreams!” Sumiye hissed. 

“Have you warned Y/N yet?” he asked. 

Confusion filled your eyes. “Warn me about what?”

Sumiye shot a glare toward Iwaizumi over her shoulder before turning her attention back to you. She flashed a nervous smile before letting a sigh. “...So. There’s something I have to tell you and I don’t know how you’re going to feel…”

“...what is it?”

“Hajime’s man of honor…”

“Okay? What does that have to do with—”

“It’s Oikawa. He’s flying up here from Argentina for the wedding. He’s staying for the month.”

You froze at the mere sound of his name. Things hadn’t ended terribly between the two of you but you could understand your friends’ concerns about the sheer awkwardness of your ex-boyfriend.

“It’s fine,” you said quickly. “It’s fine. It’ll be nice to see him.”

“You swear you’re okay with this?”

“Totally!” you added, shaking your head. “It’ll be fine. We just have to walk down the aisle together. No big deal.”

Sumiye smiled at you. “So when are you heading here? We have your room reservation set up.”

“This afternoon,” you explained, thankful the drive to the city was only about an hour away depending on traffic. “Is that okay?”

“Well, that’ll give us time to pick up Shittykawa from the airport. We can meet up with Y/N tomorrow.” Iwaizumi started, rolling his eyes. “The princess can’t be bothered to get a shuttle to the hotel so we’ll have to leave soon.”

“...how are you, two even friends?” Sumiye asked, staring at her fiancé. He merely nodded before exiting out of the video frame. “Just head to the hotel and we can meet up tomorrow.”

Chuckling, you shook your head. “Sumi, I’ll be fine and I’ll stop by your apartment tomorrow okay?” you said. “And we can start all the party plans!”

“Sumi! We need to leave!”

“Sorry,” Sumiye said, sighing. “Hajime’s excited to see Oikawa again so we have to go to the airport now. I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything okay! Bye!”

You waved to your friend before the video chat ended. A sigh left your lips as you adjusted the purse slung over your shoulder. You shut your mailbox, locking it before making your way back to your apartment to grab your suitcases and drop off your mail. You slowly opened the apartment door, tossing the mail onto the kitchen counter before grabbing the handles of your two suitcases before pulling them out and locking the apartment door behind you. 

Anxiety began building up in the back of your mind despite your earlier sentiment that you would be fine seeing Oikawa again. It made you feel almost nauseous. Thankfully you two wouldn’t have to spend too much time together and figured that Oikawa would rather stay with Iwaizumi and the other boys for an impromptu reunion. You couldn’t help the smile that broke out over your features as you thought the boys would probably demand a volleyball game against the pro.

You perhaps it will be nice to see everyone again.

You opened the trunk of your car, tossing the two suitcases inside and slamming it shut. Making your way to the driver’s side of the car, you opened the door before sliding into the seat and starting the car. You wondered what Oikawa had been up to since moving to Argentina and playing for the national team. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t watched some of his matches. 

“Ugh,” you groaned, gripping the steering wheel as you made your way toward the highway. This was going to such a long drive with your thoughts. “Damn it…”

Your hand moved to turn up the dial to the volume up on the radio, trying to drown out the thoughts of your past relationship bouncing around the walls of your mind. And thankfully, made the hour-long drive tolerable and before you knew it, you had arrived in the city as you parked your car.

Random dings from your phone alerted loudly before you were able to even exit your car. Random texts from the boys from Aobajohsai blowing up your phone in excitement to see you and the others again. Giggling, you quickly typed a reply announcing your arrival before receiving another message from Makki claiming “we know”. 

Confused, you stepped out of your car before grabbing your bags from the trunk and heading into the entrance of the hotel. And the message made sense. You were instantly pounced on by members of Aobajohsai and slammed with a million questions about what you had been up to after high school and college. 

“Guys guys,” you said, raising your hands in defense. “Settle down I can’t understand anything you’re saying when you all talk at once.”

“You look great!” Makki said grinning.

“Oh boy,” Matsun said, almost smirking at you. “Someone is going to have a heart attack when they get a good look at you.”

“When who does?”

“...Y/N?”

Your body went rigid as you recognized the voice behind you. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself to turn around and come face to face with a ghost from your past. “Toru…” you whispered, noting the almost seemed taller and his muscles even larger. But you couldn’t help but smile when you noticed he still had the same smile from high school… despite the glasses on his face now. 

“Hey…” Oikawa said softly. “How are you?”

“O-oh I’ve been great. Busy teaching, and running the girls’ volleyball club now,” you replied, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “...since when do you wear glasses?”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply before being struck in the back of the head. “He doesn’t,” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice said as he appeared behind him. “They’re fake. Don’t let him lie to you.”

“Iwa-channnn~” Oikawa whined as he rubbed the spot he had been struck. “That wasn’t very nice. I just got here!” 

You watched as the two, old friends continued to interact and it brought a nostalgic smile to your face. It was so strange how some things never change no matter how much time had passed, but at the same time, you and Oikawa were so different now. He was a professional volleyball player for the national team in Argentina while you had stayed behind and become a teacher at Aobajohsai… 

“Y/N?”

Your eyes widened as you heard your name. “Yes?” you said, looking up at Iwaizumi. 

“If you’re able to wait an hour,” he said. “I have to run and grab Sumi from her mom’s. They were finishing up food plans for the wedding—”

Shaking your head quickly, you forced another smile on your face. “No no!” you exclaimed, much louder than you had meant to. “I can meet up with you and her tomorrow. I’m really tired from the drive and just want to lay down.”

Iwaizumi offered you a knowing smile. “I’ll tell her to call tonight.”

You nodded before heading to the desk to check-in before grabbing the card key from the desk clerk. A small sigh left your lips as you trudged to the elevator with your bags behind you. You stepped inside before pressing the third floor and resting your back against the elevator wall. 

“Hey wait!”

Your eyes shot up to see Oikawa racing toward you. For a split second, you thought about hitting the door close button before putting your foot down against the door to stop it from shutting. Grinning at you, he glanced at the buttons and never pressed - you figured he would be on the same floor. 

“Thanks,” he said, smiling. “I wasn’t sure I’d make it.”

Rolling your eyes, you chewed on your lower lip as anxiety began building in the pit of your stomach. “It’s fine. I figured we’d all be on the same floor,” you said, shrugging your shoulders lightly. The elevator dinged, catching both of your attention. The third floor, it read as the door slid open. Oikawa stepped aside, allowing you out first. You flashed him an awkward smile before making your way to your hotel room. You fumbled with the card in your hand as Oikawa came up next to you with a confused expression. 

“What?” 

He looked at you, then the room number, and then between both car keys. “This is my room.”

“No… they told me 305 is my room.”

“Jesus Christ…” he grumbled before snatching the card key out of your hand and examining it. “This-this can’t be right…”

“What?”

“How the hell did they give us the same room?!”

“What?!”

“They booked us to share a room!”


	2. Part Two

  
  


“...what did you say?”

“They booked us in the same room. I don’t understand how that could’ve happened-”

Your eyes widened as Oikawa handed back your room key to you. Your eyes darted back and forth between the numbers on his room key and then your own. It was the same. “There has to be a mistake, right?” you said, turning to your ex-boyfriend as you tried to find some sort of explanation.

Oikawa raked his fingers through his hair as an aggravated sigh fell from his lips. “I-I’m going back to the front desk to see if they can give me a different room,” he said, his speech growing more rapid with each passing moment. “I’ll be right back. You can have this room.”

Sliding the card key into the lock and pulling it out, the door light flashed green before you grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. You turned to watch Oikawa had already disappeared back to the elevator. You took a deep inhale of air before exhaling slowly trying to settle the mounting nerves in the back of your mind. Slipping into the room, you shut the door behind you before leaning against it as a relieved sigh escaped you.

“What a day already,” you mumbled to yourself as you set your suitcases onto the bed and opened it. You pulled out a pair of your pajamas. Perhaps a nice bath and an early night would help calm your nerves and make tomorrow a better day. 

Walking into the bathroom, you cut on the water to the bathroom finding yourself smiling at just how lovely the room your friends had paid for you. You stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing the white robe hanging in the closet as you began changing out of your clothes. You tossed your top and bra into your suitcase before leaning over to grab the white robe again as you heard the door open. 

Your eyes widened in fear as you turned to see a very confused Oikawa standing behind you. He blinked for a moment before nearly choking. His cheeks tinted pink as you nearly screamed, covering yourself with the robe as you felt your cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

He covered his eyes with his hand. “WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“IT’S MY ROOM!”

Oikawa quickly turned his back to you as you slowly slipped on the robe to cover your nude body. Cheeks still burning, you let out a sigh as you crossed your arms over your chest. 

“I’m sorry…”

Your eyes widened as Oikawa turned back around with his cheeks still flushed pink. “For what?” you mumbled to him. 

“I should’ve knocked especially when I told you I was getting a different room,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “The front desk refused and said something about the reservations were made this way.”

“I-I’m sure Sumi and Iwa made a mistake then. I see her tomorrow and I’ll ask.”

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or Iwa-Chan thought this would be a funny joke to play on me.”

Frowning, you walked back to the bathroom to enjoy your bath. “I don’t think he would play such a cruel joke on me…” you whispered before shutting the door. 

“Y/N that’s not what I—”

You sighed, slipping off the robe and placing it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door before grabbing one of the white, plush towels to lay it to grab after your bath. You dipped your toe to gauge the temperature before cutting off the water and slipping into the warm water. Closing your eyes, you sunk further into the bath trying to pretend Oikawa’s comment didn’t bother you. 

“Y/N?” His voice from the other side of the door managed to catch your attention. “That wasn’t what I meant…”

“...It’s okay, Oikawa.”

You felt your heart sink at using his last name, something you had never done before at least not to his face. You had always used his first name in conversation and this… this seemed foreign to you. 

“Are you okay?”

You stiffened at those words. “I said I was fine.”

“You just don’t sound fine. We did date once upon a time,” Oikawa continued. “So I do know when you’re hiding things.”

“I’m fine,” you said, harsher than you had meant. 

There was a brief moment of silence before hearing Oikawa’s footsteps disappear from outside the bathroom door. You sunk further into the water, blowing bubbles from your mouth as you tried to sort out the thoughts bouncing around in your mind. Of course, this had to be the situation you were stuck with at least until tomorrow. You were sure that Sumiye and Iwaizumi would be able to sort out this room issue with the hotel. 

One night wouldn’t be so bad stuck in a room with your ex-boyfriend, right? Groaning, you drained the water from the tub before grabbing the towel you had laid out earlier. Wrapping it around your body, you stepped out of the tub before taking a few steps toward the mirror and wiping the fog away with your hand. 

“Just wash your face and go to bed,” you told yourself. “Deal with the rest in the morning.”

You cut on the water before washing your face and grabbing another towel to pay your face dry. You used the same towel to wrap your hair on top of your head as you slipped on the white robe again, realizing you had left your pajamas in the other room. “Shit,” you cursed as you slowly opened the door, finding Oikawa sitting on the bed, the one bed in the room. Oh no...

His eyes immediately darted up to meet your gaze before accidentally lingering lower at your body before looking away. “Your clothes are there,” he said quickly pointing to the pile you had left. 

Inwardly you were cursing yourself at the burning sensation you felt in your cheeks again as you quickly snatched your pajamas. “Did you need to use the bathroom?” you asked, glance back at him. “I can change out here.”

“Worried I’ll sneak a peek?” he said, shrugging. “Not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

Your cheeks burned hotter. “Why are you suddenly-!”

“I’m just messing with you Y/N,” he chuckled before standing up and walking into the bathroom. 

Once you heard the door click, you quickly stripped off the robe and towel before slipping into the tee shirt and black leggings. You removed the other towel from your hair, using it to continue towel drying your hair. A sigh fell from your lips as you heard Oikawa continuing to shuffle around the bathroom. It seemed he had kept his playful nature, especially when it came to embarrassing you with vague, sexual comments.

But, you couldn’t help but remember what it was like back in high school with him. While Iwaizumi and Sumiye had started dating in the second year, it was just how you and Oikawa had met. With your two friends dating, you both would randomly tag along for hangouts and it seemed to blossom from there… when he showed up at your house asking you out for ramen - without your friends and all the memories that would follow, up until the night before he left for Argentina… even that night. Embarrassed at your thoughts slipping back to that night with him, you shook your head trying to force those lewd memories from your mind. 

“You always did look good in Aobajohsai colors.” 

You turned to see Oikawa standing off to the side with a grin on his face as he commented on the school shirt you chose to wear to bed. Rolling your eyes, you walked past him tossing the two towels onto the bathroom counter. “Oh shut up…” you replied as you grabbed your suitcases and moved them to the floor. 

Oikawa chuckled again before walking toward the bed. “So we have another problem…”

“I see that,” you said flatly. “Did you call for a cot-”

“Of course I did,” he said flatly. “They’re out.”

You sighed, of course, that was the case. You moved to sit on one side of the bed as you looked up at Oikawa. “Well, as long as we just stay on one different side it should be fine right?”

“I suppose,” Oikawa said, shrugging. “Just for tonight.”

You slipped under the blankets, facing the wall opposite of Oikawa. You managed to pull the blankets tightly around your body as you heard a piece of clothing hit the floor. You peered over your shoulder at what he was doing before catching a glimpse of him stripping down to his boxers. You quickly turned back around, feeling your face heating up in embarrassment. Of course, he was sleeping in his boxers… 

The other side of the bed dipped as you felt him move around next to you as he tried to get comfortable. “Goodnight Y/N,” he said, facing away from you. 

“...Goodnight.”

—

“I’m going to kill you Sumi!”

“I-I didn’t know the hotel did that!”

Iwaizumi stood behind her with his arms crossed. “If I were her I’d be pissed too Sumi—”

“You stay out of this!” Sumiye snapped at her fiancé. 

He merely shrugged before heading into the kitchen to make coffee for himself. “I was just saying…”

Sumiye rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to you. “I’ll have Hajime call and see what happened,” she explained as she placed her hands over yours. “I promise… We’ll figure out what happened. It’s horrible enough—”

“Iwa-chan!”

You both turned to see Oikawa had just barged into their apartment much to Sumiye’s dismay. “Oh! Sumi-chan you’re here too!” He said brightly. “Have you sorted out your mistake?”

“This is my apartment, dumbass… Hajime! Come get your loser friend!” she hissed. “Why you gave him of all people a key to this apartment is beyond me…”

Iwaizumi returned and snatched up Oikawa as he began lecturing him about showing up to his apartment unannounced. It didn’t seem to faze Oikawa much as he just flashed Iwaizumi a playful smile. “Oh? Do you and Sumi-chan do some questionable things that I might walk in on?” he tutted, wagging his finger. “For shame Iwa-chan. You’re not even married yet.”

You couldn’t help but snort with laughter at his comment while the rage began building over Iwaizumi’s face. You turned to your best friend to see her face had turned bright red, which only made you laugh more.

“Shittykawa…” Iwaizumi said, rolling up his sleeve to attack his friend. 

“What? I was just playing around.”

Sumiye rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible…”

Oikawa pouted. “What no!”

Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa’s collar before dragging him out of the room to yell at him before Sumiye turned her attention back to you. “This is what I put up with when he comes to visit,” she said flatly as the two former teammates could be heard arguing in the background. 

“Does he visit a lot?”

Sumiye smiled. “Off-season usually he’s here visiting and seeing family.”

You frowned for a second. “So he did have time to come see me—”

“Hey. I know that face,” Sumiye said quickly. “You’re upset…”

“I just-”

Sumiye smiled. “He talks about you all the time. Every time he visits really, always talks about you. Asks about you.”

You shot her a suspicious look. “Sumi… did you set the room up on purpose?”

“WHAT? No!” Sumiye said quickly as her hands shot up in defense. “How rude of you to assume I would do something like that!”

“I’m sure you would.”

You both turned to look at Iwaizumi standing in the doorway again before Sumiye shot him a dirty look. ”Hajime! Don’t you have a literal child to entertain?!”

He shrugged again before smiling at her. “I’m on hold with the hotel,” he said. “Trying to figure out why they couldn’t get them separate rooms…”

You flashed Iwaizumi a smile for finally calling the hotel and hoping that this would all get figured out quickly. Your attention though was drawn behind him to Oikawa constantly trying to grab Iwaizumi’s attention before catching your gaze. His chocolate eyes widened for a moment before flashing a grin at you. You found yourself smiling back at him before motioning you away from the future bride and groom, who continued to argue in the background. 

You stood up and walked into the other room, joining Oikawa. You took a seat next to him. “So… I need to apologize for what I said last night,” he said sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking a quick glance at you. “I didn’t mean you to be some prank or something like that.”

“It’s okay,” you said, looking down at the floor. “I was probably being sensitive—”

Oikawa quickly shook his head before turning his body to face you. “No. No. Not at all,” he began as he grabbed your hands. “Listen it’s been a weird few years and seeing you again… it’s weird, okay?”

“Okay?”

A frustrated sigh fell from his lips. “And I know I went about shit in a terrible way, but just know it was really hard to leave. It was even harder coming back this time, knowing I would see you.”

You tilted your head, confused by his statements. “I don’t follow.”

“I-” he paused for a moment. “It was hard moving on, you know? And I think Sumi and Iwa-chan like to annoy me with our past and I don’t want you to feel awkward around me because I was never mad at you! In fact, because of you, I was able to go to Argentina and-”

A small giggle bubbled from your throat. “I’m really happy that you’re happy.”

“...are you happy?”

“I love my job,” you commented. “And I love the volleyball team. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

“Sumi-chan always talks about how you aren’t dating anyone when I come to visit.”

“What does dating have to do with my happiness?”

“Well nothing but I hope you’re not lonely.”

You laughed again. “I go on dates occasionally,” you admitted to him. “I only really tell Sumi about the ones I enjoy… the losers I went on dates with I try to forget.”

His facial expression darkened. “They weren’t mean to you-?”

“What? No! Toru, it wasn’t like that-!” You paused realizing you had accidentally blurted out his first name. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment as you tried to mask it with an awkward cough. “None of them were mean to me just… I just knew it wouldn’t work out is all.”

“...do you ever miss us?”

You glanced at him confused. “Us? Dating you mean?”

Oikawa nodded before looking away from you. 

“Why do you?”

His cheeks flushed bright red before chuckling. “I shouldn’t have brought that up…”

“What are you two doing?” 

You both turned to see Sumiye standing in the entranceway to the room with her eyes narrowed. Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. “We were just talking… you and Iwa seemed to be busy… discussing so.”

Sumiye shot a glare in your direction. “Shut up. Come on. I wanna show you my dress!”

You jumped to your feet before clapping your hands together. “Show me!” you squealed before following her out of the room. 

Iwaizumi walked into the room before glancing at his friend. “You need to-” He was stopped by Oikawa bringing up his hand to silence him. A sigh fell from Oikawa’s lips as he got to his feet and headed out of the room placing his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he passed. “Shittykawa, I mean it.”

“She’s happy here in Japan. I won’t take that away from her…”

—

“SHOTS!”

You laughed as Sumiye continued to yell over the drunk bridal party. You had forgotten just how popular Sumiye has become since starting her online series featuring international volleyball game coverage. A shot was slid down the bar from the bartender toward you. You caught it as you laughed before downing the drink. While you were trying to enjoy yourself, you found you also had to reign in your best friend due to her loud-mouthed antics. 

Suddenly, you understood why Iwaizumi was always so short with her when she would become too amped up. “Sumi… please. We’re all right here,” you tried to soothe her as you placed a hand on her shoulder after she yelled for more drinks. “There’s no need to yell.”

“Oh c’mon!” Sumi slurred, slinging her arm over your shoulders. “Have fun with us! Drink more!”

“Someone needs to make sure you-”

“Drink!” another bridesmaid cheered before placing a shot glass in your hand. 

Your eyes widened before the other girls encircled around you beginning to chant “drink! drink! drink!” Before you finally gave in to the pressure, shooting back the shot like a champ. The other girls cheered as they all tackled you with one big group hug, causing you to laugh in response. 

And soon, one shot turned into two, three, four, five…

Until you and the other bridesmaids were piled into a corner booth with a rather wasted bride, who was now gushing about her husband-to-be, while you found yourself getting lost in your own lonely thoughts. Staring down at your drink, your mind drifted back to high school before shifting to the conversation you had with Oikawa a few nights before at Sumiye and Iwaizumi’s apartment.

_ “Do you ever miss us?”  _

His voice echoed in the depths of your mind with that single question. Your grip on your glass tightened as you felt tears beading at the corners of your eyes as the memories of your past relationship replayed in your mind. You would be lying had you said you never thought about him. You thought about him all the time. And being forced to spend so much time around each other again, especially stuck sharing a hotel room and bed… It was confusing, to say the least to your emotions. You had thought you were over him, but perhaps you were wrong.

“Y/N?”

It was one of the bridesmaids catching the stifled sniffle coming from you. Panicked, you raised your hands in defense. “No,” you replied quickly. “I’m okay!”

It was too late.

“Are you crying?!” It was Sumiye as she forced her way to place herself next to you with a frown on her face. “What’s wrong? Was someone mean to you!?”

“What? No!” you said, your cheeks burning now with embarrassment as your gaze fell to the table in front of you. “It’s nothing. I’m okay. Just a little emotional about your wedding.”

“...are you sure?”

You nodded, forcing a painful smile on your face. “I’m okay. You enjoy yourself,” you assured her, trying to scoot out of the booth. “I’m just going to step outside. I think I need some fresh air. Can you guys let me up?” The other girls nodded as they moved to allow you to exit before you quickly made your way out of the bar and outside. A sigh fell from your lips as the cool, night air hit your seemingly red-hot face. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or the mounting emotional distress growing in the back of your mind causing this sudden hot flash, but you were grateful for a sudden drop in temperature. 

Pulling out your phone, you began to scroll through your contacts, wondering if there was anyone who could pick you up and take you back to the hotel. You walked toward a nearby bench, your head beginning to spin lightly from the copious amounts of alcohol Sumi and her other friends had gotten you to try. There was no way you could walk back in this state, there had to be someone. That’s when your thoughts began to betray you again as you came across Oikawa’s name in your contact list. While you two hadn’t been together since high school, you had never had the heart to delete his number. That is if this was even still his number. 

Your eyes narrowed at the name and number listed and wondered if he had kept the same number even after his move to Argentina. Would he even recognize your number if he had? You pinched the bridge of your nose with your opposite hand as you tried to force away from the memories of your relationship with him. The tears returned to your eyes, blurring your vision as you used the heel of your hand to try to force them away and before you knew you… You found yourself typing out a message to the number you still had stored in your phone and sent it.

_ “Oikawa… Is this still your number? It’s Y/N.” _

Anxiety began churning in your gut, realizing the possibility of you sending this message to a total stranger. Or even worse, if it still was Oikawa’s number and what if he was angry that you kept his number for this long, or perhaps he didn’t want to talk to you this much? You rubbed your eyes with your index finger and your thumb before hearing the familiar ping of your phone go off alerting you to a new text message. Sliding your finger over your screen to unlock your cell phone, you noticed the text message alert and saw a message from Oikawa.

It’s still his number.

Your eyes widened at the exchange that had taken place. He was actually coming to pick you up? “O-oh god… I asked him to come pick me up…” you muttered to yourself. “What did I do!?”

Panic began to settle in the back of your mind as you wrestled with your lingering thoughts of your past relationship with him. Your mind drifted back to the conversation a few days prior again and recalled ever since you had begun questioning every move you made when it came to him. Swallowing hard, you felt tears watering at your eyes again. Did you miss him after all? Was it not just silly nostalgia’s sake? A single tear slid down your cheek before you felt yourself finally break. A small sob escaped your throat as you covered your face to hide your tears from the people that were casually walking by.

You forced yourself to remember there was no way it would ever work between you and Oikawa. The distance along made your stomach nauseous. Could you possibly stomach being that far away from him? Why were you even thinking about that?! You shook your head before sobbing again. He probably had a girlfriend back in South America waiting for him, why would you still matter. You began to feel sick now… the copious amounts of alcohol hitting you suddenly at once. 

“Y/N?”

Your head snapped up to catch Oikawa staring back at you with a concerned expression. More tears slid down your cheeks before jumping to your feet, trying to hide your face from him. “I-I’m fine.”

His hand reached out and grabbed your shoulder. “No,” he said softly. “You’re not. What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know.” Could you keep up the lies? You knew exactly what was wrong.

“C’mon. Let’s get you back to the room… I think you need to sleep.” His hand slipped down your back before stopping at the small of your back as he gently pushed you toward his car. You felt your cheeks burning as you forced yourself to look away from him. Oikawa pulled his hand away from you as he moved to open the passenger’s door for you. You slipped into the seat, leaning your head against the glass after he had shut the door. 

  
The engine of the rental car revved before he began driving back toward the hotel. “Did you want to talk now that we’re alone?” he asked, gently.

You wiped the corners of your eyes, praying that your makeup hadn’t left black smears down your cheeks. “You’ll think I’m stupid,” you hiccupped.

“Nah,” Oikawa mused, chuckling lightly. “I’ll just think you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!”

“You’re slurring your words.” You turned toward him, your eyes narrowing at his sarcasm before he flashed you a playful smile. “I didn’t take you one for partying,” he added.

“I’m not!” you protested. “Sumi and the other girls talked me into doing shots with them!”

“Well, I suggest drinking isn’t a hobby you should pick up very often,” he commented, turning his attention back toward the road as you were growing closer to the hotel. “It apparently makes you an emotional wreck.”

You hiccupped again before sniffling back more tears. “You don’t understand!”

“You’re right,” he said, calmly as he parked the car at the hotel. “I don’t because you won’t tell me.”

Shooting another glare in his direction, you pawed for the door handle before stumbling out of the car, trying to gather yourself before heading inside the building. Oikawa had already managed to make his way around the car, smirking at your current drunken and still emotional state. “I don’t need your help Oikawa!”

He quirked an eyebrow at you before putting his arm around your shoulders despite your protests. “I disagree,” he countered. “Let’s get you inside. You’re drunk.”

You immediately shoved him away, causing him to stumble back. “I’m not drunk!” you snapped at him before taking a step toward him. 

“Oh, then what are you?”

Jabbing your finger at his chest, your eyes narrowed up at him. “Why do you care!? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend anymore!”

Oikawa sighed. “Y/N, let’s go inside. You need to sleep this off.”

“NO!” you protested. “This is all your fault! You had to go and bring up the past the other day, didn’t you! I was fine without you Toru!” Tears beaded in the corner of your eyes as you stared up at him. “You had to bring it up again, didn’t you!? Is this some sick game for you!? I don’t have a chance in hell with you anymore! Why did you have to bring it up!? Because all I can think about is how much I miss-” You paused for a moment as nausea in your stomach bubbled up to your throat.

His dark eyes were wide as he stared at you. “Miss...what?”

Your throat went dry before your head dropped and you vomited all over his shoes before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Oikawa nearly screamed when he realized what had happened, jumping back despite his shoes already being ruined. “What the fuck, Y/N!?” he snapped before looking back at you and frowning.

You suddenly fell to your knees, crying harder as the dizziness of drinking way too much that night began to hit you like a brick wall. He sighed before approaching you again, scooping you up into his arms and carrying you inside the hotel and to your room. “You need to sleep,” he said softly as you clutched onto his shirt, mumbling apologies for ruining his shoes. He managed to open the door to your room before setting you down onto the bed. Glancing at Oikawa, you watched as he slipped into the bathroom and heard him cut the water on and assumed he was trying to wash his shoes and hands. He returned before going through your luggage and pulling out a set of pajamas for you to change into.

“Here,” he said, tossing the clothes to you. “...do you need help?”

“I-uh,” you said, feeling dizzy again.

Sighing, Oikawa approached you and began helping you slip off your clothes. “Here… Let me help,” he said, tossing your top to the floor.

“T-Toru-”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, remember?”

Your cheeks burned. “Hush!”

His lips curled into a playful smirk again as his fingers brushed over your bare skin before helping you slip on your stop. “What?” he asked, playfully as he moved to help remove your skirt. “You don’t remember the night before my flight?”

“...Toru.”

Oikawa grabbed the pair of shorts sitting next to you before slipping the clothing up your legs. “Well… I sure do,” he said, leaning in closer. His eyes moved to catch your embarrassing gaze before his smirk grew wider. “I remember every detail of that night.”

You quickly placed your hand on his chest before shoving him away. “Shut up.”

Chuckling, Oikawa moved away from you but not before patting you on the head gently. “Get some sleep,” he said, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the room. “We can talk in the morning.” Nodding, you laid down in the bed as you pulled the blankets over your body. A content sigh fell from your lips as your body relaxed against the plush mattress. It was only minutes before you finally passed out asleep.

Oikawa remained watching you from his place in the chair before leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling, cursing at himself. He wasn’t sure where this had begun again. If it was from when you showed up at the hotel or perhaps… it never really ended. He chewed on his lower lip as his heart was doing flips in his chest. The confession in the parking lot, he was sure you were about to say you missed him… but then you suddenly had to succumb to the amount of alcohol and ruin the moment by vomiting. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the exact same way even if he were on the other side of the world. No matter who he dated, they never came close to what he shared with you… and it was really starting to wear him down.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes again. “This cannot be happening right now.”

He pulled out his phone once he knew you were out cold and began texting Iwaizumi, begging and pleading for assistance on how he would even begin to process what was going on between the two of you. His phone buzzed before seeing Iwaizumi’s picture flash over the screen before quickly answering it.

“...Iwa-chan,” he mumbled. “I… I think I need your help.”

“What?” Iwaizumi replied, confused. “What happened?”

“...I’m not over her.”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for take so long to update. I’ve had a lot of financial problems and my mental health failing me, but not to worry - I am seeking some help now and finances are slightly improved. Working full time is ridiculous as well and takes up a lot of my time so again I am so sorry :( I hope you do enjoy this! Part four will be the final part - so one more to go after this!!!! Possibly an epilogue, we’ll see how part four ends! Love you guy, please enjoy.

Groaning, you rolled over onto your side as you pulled the blanket over your head while the sun spilled into the room through the small slits in the blinds. For some reason, you couldn’t remember much from last night apart from drinking way too much and now you were greeted with a splitting headache. Stretching your arms over your head, a low groan rumbled from your chest before you turned to see Oikawa sleeping next to you. 

Nearly choking, you hadn’t realized just how close you were to his face until this very moment. His breathing was soft, tickling the skin on your face. He seemed almost exhausted even while asleep. Frowning, your hand came up to brush the stray strands of hair from his face. Sitting up in the bed, you rubbed your temples with your hands trying to ease the hangover headache throbbing throughout your skull. How much did you drink last night? 

Suddenly, a wave of severe nausea hit your stomach as you jumped out of bed, making a beeline for the toilet before violently vomiting. Okay, this was a sign you had drank way too much last night. Tears burned at your eyes as you managed to stop vomiting for a moment and rested your head against the cool seat of the toilet. Panting, you struggled to reach for toilet paper to help wipe away the tears forming at the corners of your eyes. 

This was miserable.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes snapped up to see Oikawa leaning against the frame of the door, watching you with a worried expression on his face. You frowned up at him before vomiting again into the toilet. You heard his footsteps approaching you before his hands gathered your hair in his grasp to hold it back. “I-I’m sorry,” you stuttered. 

“Hey,” Oikawa said calmly. “It’s okay… just breathe. You were pretty drunk last night… so let’s get all that out of your system.”

You paled at his words. “I was?”

“Yes,” he cooed. “It’s alright though. I came and got you.”

“I-what?!”

“Shhh,” Oikawa soothed before you began vomiting into the toilet again. “We can talk once you’re feeling better. For now… let’s get this out of your system and then back to bed.”

You sobbed but allowed yourself to nod. You wondered exactly what had happened last night and it suddenly made sense why Oikawa seemed so exhausted himself. He had come to your aid and picked you up from the bar… and brought you back. A sigh fell from your lips as your hand came up to flush the toilet. Had he been up all night watching over you? 

“Think you’re good?”

You nodded before he scooped you up in his arms and carried you back to the bed. He set you back down before pulling the blankets over you and making sure you laid back down. “Rest,” he ordered before walking to the table and picking up his phone. “I’m going to order food for you… you need to eat to get rid of the rest of that alcohol.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before,” you mumbled. 

Oikawa flashed a toothy grin. “Once or twice.”

You felt your face burn and not from nausea bubbling in your stomach. That smile… Why did it still manage to catch you so off guard?

“...what did I do?”

Oikawa merely chuckled as he glanced at you with his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied before his attention was pulled to the hotel staff over the phone. 

You groaned again feeling nauseous. You could only pray this feeling would go away. Oikawa was in the distance listing all of your favorite carb-filled foods, hopeful this would soak up any lingering alcohol and nausea left in your stomach. Sitting back on your knees, you looked around the bathroom and found your clothes from the night before sitting in the sink. You forced yourself to stand up and investigate and to your horror found vomit had stained the lovely party dress you were wearing. 

Who helped you change?

You moved away from your ruined dress and found Oikawa’s shoes in much worse condition. “I THREW UP ON YOU!?” you shouted at him as the sheer embarrassment hit you like a rock. 

Oikawa hung up the phone before a sigh fell from his lips. “Relax. It’s just shoes and a dress. Your dress will be fine. I rinsed it out and I’ll pay for dry cleaning. I can afford new shoes too. It’s not a big deal. Just relax a minute.”

“What do you mean relax?!” 

Oikawa chuckled a bit. “It’s okay. Seriously.”

“...Toru did you help me change?”

He just smiled before patting your head. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before…”

You felt the color drain from your face much to your horror that Oikawa indeed helped you undress and change into your pajamas. The small smile on his face indicated that he was unfazed but you… oh god. 

“I can’t believe I was that bad,” you whined. 

“I won’t lie,” Oikawa said, smirking. “It was pretty entertaining for me. Minus the vomiting.”

“Ass!” you hissed, throwing a pillow at him before feeling lightheaded again. You laid back onto the bed before a groan fell from your lips. The nausea was bubbling in your gut again and you were certain you were about to get sick. You closed your eyes as tears gathered at the corners at the sheer misery you were feeling until you felt a cooling sensation on your forehead. Your eyes slowly opened, spying Oikawa placing a wet washcloth on your forehead before smiling down at you. 

“Rest, okay?”

You managed a weak nod before lulling back to sleep. 

* * *

“Where did you go?!” Sumiye hissed as she sat on the bed, staring at you. “Do you have any idea how worried I was when I walked out of the bar and you were nowhere to be seen! I called Hajime crying and that’s when he told me you were with Oikawa!”

Sighing, your nails drug along your scalp before glancing up at your best friend. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of worry and anger about the night before. “Trust me,” you admitted. “Nothing happened. I don’t know why I called him out of all people but…”

“But what?”

You reached out to cover her hands with yours. “I’ve had a lot on my mind and I think the alcohol affected me and I needed to leave otherwise… I would’ve puked on you instead of Oikawa.”

Her eyes widened. “Y-you what?”

Groaning, you felt your cheeks heating up. “I threw up on Oikawa last night…”

Sumiye sat back in her chair before bursting out laughing. “Hajime!” she called out, her voice still bubbling with giggles. “Did you hear!”

“What?” Her fiance mumbled as he stepped into the bedroom seemingly still half asleep. 

Sumiye’s eyes nearly glittered with tears from laughter now. “She threw up on Shittykawa!” she exclaimed before losing herself in another fit of giggles. 

Iwaizumi was quiet before the corner of his lip curled into a smirk. “Serves him right for calling me so late last night…” he mused. “Shittykawa.”

Confused, you tilted your head. “Why did he call you?”

“...oh. Just wedding stuff. It’s nothing.”

But, Sumiye didn’t seem to buy it. Her eyes narrowed at him as she stood up, walking toward him. She placed her finger on his chest. “You talked with him for hours last night. That wasn’t wedding stuff. What did he want?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in a panic, realizing he probably shouldn’t have mentioned any of this. “Sumi… seriously. He just needed to talk about stuff bothering him. It’s fine,” he said quickly. “What did I tell you about prying too much?”

Sumiye pouted before stomping her food. “Haj-”

“I said no, Sumi. End of discussion. I’m not telling you what was said last night,” he said, turning and leaving the bedroom. 

Pouting at him, Sumiye jumped up and followed him out of the bedroom. You shook your head as you could hear their muffled voices in a heated debate in the other room. A sigh fell from your lips as you pulled out your phone and glanced over your messages and social media. Your finger tapped against the Twitter icon before you scrolled your feed for a while before noticing a red notification pop up on your screen. Confused, you tapped on the notification to see you had a new follower. 

  
It was Oikawa.

“Toru?” you mused, tapping on the profile picture, revealing it really was him. You scrolled through his tweets, finding yourself smiling at some of the silly memes and jokes he shared and even some of the volleyball knowledge he would tweet about. You decided it should be safe to follow him back and maybe it would be nice to keep in touch with him after the wedding was over.

Your lips curled downward in a frown. You weren’t sure why the idea of him going back to South America was starting to bother you, especially as the wedding quickly approached. You had done fine without him all this time, why was this any different? It just didn’t make sense.

You were suddenly caught off guard by your ringtone blaring from your phone before noticing it was Oikawa’s picture displayed on the screen. Why was he calling you now? Groaning, you slide your finger over the screen to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Oikawa said. “Sorry… I just got a text from Iwa-chan that he and Sumi were arguing. Wanted to make sure everything was okay but neither of them was answering.”

Relieved, you smiled. “I think it’s just a silly argument,” you explained. “Iwa wouldn’t tell her about the call you and him had last night.”

Silence.

“Toru?”

He coughed. “Y-yeah… Uhm. He didn’t mention anything to you did he?”

“No?” you replied, confusion evident in your voice now. “Why?”

“Oh! N-nothing really! It was just guy talk and I really didn’t want him to tell everything about it!”

You nodded, despite him not even being able to see you. “No, I understand,” you said, letting out a sigh. “And again, I’m sorry about last night. I can’t believe I threw up on you.”

Oikawa chuckled on the other line. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I’m broke. I can afford to buy new shoes,” he teased. “I already told you not to worry.”

“I see you followed me on Twitter.”

“I-I just saw yours because of Iwa-chan!”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s okay. I followed you back. It’ll be nice to be able to stay in touch after you head back to South America.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before hearing him sigh. “Y/N? Can we talk once you come back to the room?” he asked and you swore you could hear even the faintest bit of nervousness straining his voice. 

“Yeah,” you replied. “Why what’s up?”

“Nothing. I just…” he paused again. “There are things I need to air out I think.”

You were confused. “Okay? I should be back in about an hour. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you then okay?”

“Okay. Talk to you later,” you said before ending the call.

“Who was that?”

You looked up to see Sumiye standing in the doorway. “You and Iwaizumi are done fighting?”

Rolling her eyes, she walked back to the bed before sitting down next to you. “Shut up.”

“It was just Toru,” you admitted. “He wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Sumiye quirked an eyebrow. “He did?”

“Yes,” you replied, confused. “Why is that so weird?”

Shaking her head, Sumiye stood up before helping you up as well. “No… I suppose not,” she admitted, letting out a sigh. “Need to head back to the hotel then?”

“Yes. I promise I’ll be at the rehearsal dinner, and I’ll be fine.”

* * *

But he never did.

When you had arrived back at the hotel room, Oikawa acted as though the phone call you two had shared never happened and suddenly his demeanor had changed. It was distant… cold almost, and it confused you seeing as only that morning he was holding your hair back while you were vomiting into the toilet after drinking too much the night before. In fact, he seemed to become more and more distant as the wedding drew closer. 

You stood in the bathroom, smoothing out the blue dress in the mirror before making a few last-minute touch-ups to your make up. The rehearsal dinner was tonight and to be frank, you were dreading it. With Oikawa’s sudden change in mood, the idea of walking down the aisle with him, even just as best man and maid of honor seemed so tiresome. You walked out of the bathroom before grabbing the pair of heels you had pinked out for the night, slipping them onto your feet.

“That color is pretty on you,” Oikawa said.

Now he decides to talk?

You looked up at him. “Thanks.”

“Y/N, I-”

You chose to ignore him before grabbing your room key and exiting the room. You didn’t have time to listen to whatever excuse he had brewing in his head. The small, black clutch bag in your hand you held close to your chest as you made your way down to the lobby where you met with the other Seijoh boys were all waiting and talking together. 

“I wonder why they haven’t asked for separate rooms yet…” mused Mattsun. 

Your eyes widened as you realized they were talking about you and Oikawa. Quickly, you ducked around the corner so you could listen without being caught.

“Unfinished business,” Makki snorted. “Clearly. You see how they always looked at each other. And be done once they go their separate ways. Oikawa always leaves for the next conquest.”

The corners of your lips dipped into a frown, only confirming your fears. This was just a game…

You moved away from the lobby, slipping outside as you hailed a taxi for yourself. You slipped into the backseat before giving the driver directions to the hall for the rehearsal dinner. You just had to tough out a few more days… it would all be over soon and you would never have to see him again. 

Reaching into your clutch, you pulled out your phone, noticing a few texts from Oikawa asking where you had run off to. You glared at the screen before ignoring the text messages before shoving your phone back into the small bag.

The taxi arrived at the rehearsal dinner as you handed the driver cash to pay for the ride. You edited the vehicle before making your way inside the banquet hall. Immediately, you were greeted by the bridal party with hugs and squeals before you catch a glimpse of Sumiye and Iwaizumi speaking to one another near the back of the entry. 

You made your way toward Sumiye who smiled at first before noticing your serious expression. Her smile faltered as she rushed toward you. “What happened?” she asked, sharply. 

Shaking your head, you forced a smile on your lips. “I’m okay… this is about your day. Please don’t worry about me…”

Sumiye glanced over her shoulder at her fiancé before frowning. A worried expression flashed in his eyes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was obvious who he was texting as he walked away from the both of you. 

“Did Oikawa do something wrong?”

You shook your head again. “Sumi… this is your wedding rehearsal. Please, focus on you now.”

“But-!”

“No buts,” you said, forcing a wider smile. “You and Iwaizumi deserve to enjoy your rehearsal and your wedding tomorrow!”

Sumiye frowned but hugged you before leaving to join Iwaizumi in the other room. You made your way into the main hall where the ceremony would take place tomorrow. Your lips curled up into a soft smile as you took in the beautiful decorations that the bridal party had slaved over for weeks. It seemed so worth it now. And tomorrow, Sumiye’s day will come to pass.

You took a seat in the back row as you could hear more people arriving for the rehearsal in the other room. Closing your eyes, you tried to settle the growing anxiety in the pit of your stomach, knowing that soon Oikawa would arrive and you would have to walk together…

“Y/N?”

It felt as though your stomach fell through the floor when you glanced up and saw Oikawa standing next to your seat. Your mouth was dry as you tried to find your words. “What?” you managed to utter out of your mouth. 

His brow furrowed at your sudden change in demeanor. “What’s wrong? You left the hotel without any of us…”

“I just wanted to come alone.”

“But,” he asked, tilting his head now. “Why?”

“Let’s just get through this wedding without any trouble Oikawa…”

You glanced at him and could have sworn you saw a tinge of sadness flash in his dark eyes when you used his surname before he just smirked at you.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“You guys ready?” Iwaizumi asked. 

You flashed him a smile. “Of course.”

The two of you walked into the other room as the wedding coordinator had you both line up at the end of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. The eerie silence that had fallen over the both of you was beginning to even unnerve Iwaizumi.

“Shittykawa-”

“And don’t forget to smile!” the coordinator interrupted as you were forced to lock arms with Oikawa. You kept your eyes fixated on the altar at the end of the aisle, forcing yourself to smile as you both walked. 

“You’re seriously not going to talk to me now?”

Your head whipped around to face him, shooting a glare in his direction. “Are you kidding me?!”

And before you knew it, you both had come to a complete halt in the middle of the aisle.

Oikawa scoffed before pulling his arm away from you. “I didn’t do anything to you, I don’t understand why you’re suddenly pissed at me!” he shouted. 

“Oh? You don’t? Says the one who’s literally ignored my existence for the last week!”

Sumiye decided to approach first. “H-hey guys. Maybe we should take this outside?” she suggested as Iwaizumi came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“You always ignore me!” you shouted at him, as the thoughts of how the end of your previous relationship with him had ended. The idea of being forgotten again… “I’m not doing this again!”

“Do what again?!”

“You know exactly-”

“Hey.”

You both turned to see Iwaizumi had decided to step in at this point. “Not here…” he said, sharply before glancing down at Sumiye who was sniffling a bit as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Go outside if you two are going to argue like this… C’mon Sumi…”

Frowning, you reached out to comfort your best friend but Iwaizumi pulled her away to settle her down alone. “Sumi-”

Iwaizumi turned to glance at you over his shoulder. “You’ve done enough for today. Just leave her alone,” he hissed as he led his fiancee away.

You glanced around the room, seeing everyone staring at the both of you… mouths wide open. Nausea struck your stomach as you raced out of the banquet hall until you managed to make your way outside. You snuck to the back of the building where you leaned against it, panting, trying to catch your breath. What have you done?

The pained expression on Sumiye’s face was something you had not planned on when you and Oikawa had decided to lash out at each other… You couldn’t believe despite your best efforts to avoid it… you had managed to ruin her good mood right before her big day. How could you be so selfish, despite what an asshole Oikawa had been the last few days, weeks, whatever?

“...Y/N?”

You grimaced, recognizing the voice belonging to Oikawa. “What do you want? Haven’t you ruined enough today?”

He sighed, occupying the spot next to you as he leaned his back against the wall as well. “We both royally fucked up in there, y’know.”

Tears pricked at your dry eyes. “She’s going to hate me…”

Oikawa snorted. “Not likely. Sumi adores you. You’re her best friend after all.”

Batting your eyes as you try to will away the tears trying to fall, you let out a frustrated sigh before turning to look at your ex-boyfriend. “Listen,” you began. “What is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Between us Oikawa!” you snapped at him.

His dark eyes widened before he glanced away from you. “Listen-”

“You said you had to talk to me about something and then suddenly avoid speaking to me for nearly a week!” you shouted at him.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak again before shutting it. He looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. “Y/N…”

“Why can’t you just tell me!”

His eyes narrowed at you and before you knew he was suddenly in front of you with his arms pinning you against the wall. “Since you won’t shut up long enough to let me explain myself,” he snapped back.

Your eyes widened as you felt the heat rising in your cheeks. “O-Oikawa-? What are you doing?”

“No,” he interrupted. “You’re going to listen this time. Now shut up.”

Your mouth felt dry as you forced yourself to swallow the growing lump in your throat preventing you from speaking any further. You couldn’t understand why you were becoming so flustered with his sudden display of dominance.

“Are you doing to listen?” he asked, breaking the silence.

You gave him a meek nod.

He sighed as he pulled his arms away. A small sigh of relief fell from your lips before you looked back up at him. His gaze faltered for a moment before returning to stare back at you. “Y/N… Do you really think I forgot about you? About us?” His voice was soft. “You clearly don’t know me at all.” He paused for a moment as he raked his fingers through his hair. “I only stopped trying to contact you back then because I thought it would make it easier for you to move on… Me moving to another continent… It wasn’t fair to you and I knew what I had put you through. Trust me, it eats me up every single day.”

Your mouth fell open as his first name fell from your lips.

He smiled at the name. “...I thought I had moved on myself… but apparently drowning my sorrows in a different girl every week didn’t help because the night I had to go pick you up from the bar…” He paused as though he lost his train of thought as he stared down at you.

“Toru?”

He looked down at the ground as a nervous laugh fell from his lips. “...I’m not over you,” he mumbled. “I never did get over you. God. You have no idea how many nights I laid awake wanting to call you and just convince you I was an idiot for breaking up with you. Staying with you, in that hotel room, this past month… It’s only made it worse. So much worse.”

Your eyes widened as you stared at Oikawa. “A-are you saying what I think you are?”

Oikawa finally looked up at you with a nervous smile. “...I still love you, Y/N…”

Unsure how to process this information, you stepped away from him in a panic. Your heart began to ache as you tried to look for a way out of this situation. The anxiety alone of him wanting to see if you reciprocate his feelings or not was already suffocating you. Not that you didn’t feel the same way, oh god you knew you did… but.

“Y/N?” Oikawa whispered. “Are you going to say anything?”

Panicked, you ran away. Again.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long to come out, but it’s literally 6K, and only getting to work on it on Saturdays and a bit on Sundays has been DIFFICULT. BUT IT’S HERE. IT’S COMPLETE. Here’s the last part.
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected sex, some crude language in this part

How far had you run? 

You stopped and looked around your surroundings as you leaned over, resting your hands against your legs trying to catch your breath. Your heart beating in your chest, as the thoughts in your mind, continued to race. How could this have happened? Why had you ever run away?

Tears beaded at the corners of your eyes as you tried to gather yourself and your thoughts. Your mind slipped back to Oikawa’s confession to you and how much you had craved those words to fall from his lips… and you had received exactly what you had wanted. 

Why had you run away?

“Oh god,” you wheezed, the anxiety bubbling in the pit of your stomach. “Why did I—?”

“Y/N?”

The sound of Iwaizumi’s voice caused you to nearly jump out of your skin as you turned to see him behind him. You found yourself flinching at his gaze, recalling how you had ruined Sumiye’s rehearsal dinner with the petty argument between Oikawa and yourself. 

“Hey… what happened?”

“I…” you panted, trying to force out your words. “Oikawa… he—”

Iwaizumi’s eyes intensified as he took a step toward you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “What did he do?” he nearly growled. 

“N-no! He didn’t do anything bad!” you stammered. “I don’t know how to explain-”

His hand shot up to silence you for a moment. “Y/N… let’s get you inside and calm you down,” Iwaizumi said, sighing. “Sumi is worried about you.”

The tears prying at the corners of your eyes finally slid down your cheeks at the mention the Sumiye was still worried about you. “S-she is?”

“Of course she is,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Come on…”

You followed Iwaizumi back inside the building as he led you into a back room where you found Sumi sitting down, fixing her makeup. Her eyes narrowed the instant she noticed the distress on your face as she jumped to her feet, pulling you into a hug. The tears fell harder as you uttered a pathetic sob, burying your face into her shoulder. 

“Don’t cry,” she whispered, stroking your hair. “What happened?”

“Oikawa—”

Sumiye pulled away, her eyes still narrowed. “What did he do?!”

“Apparently nothing bad,” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms with a frustrated sigh. 

“I’m confused?” Sumiye said, looking between you and her fiancé.

Pulling away from her, you managed to find another chair to sit in as she pulled her chair up next to you. Sumiye grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers together as she tried to show you support. 

“I’m sorry I’m ruining your wedding…”

“Y/N! No! One little fight between you and Shittykawa isn’t the end of my wedding! It just overwhelmed me for a moment. This wedding alone has been a nightmare and I think everything came flooding out-”

You shook your head. “But that’s just it! I should be supporting you instead of creating more drama!”

“Oh you stop it,” Sumiye assured her, squeezing your hand. “Tell me what happened.”

Your gaze fell to the floor as a sigh fell from your lips. You began to recount the argument between you and Oikawa that led to his confession. You wiped your eyes as you explained the sheer shock of his words caused you to run away before ushering the truth back to him. Hiccuping, you felt Sumiye pulling you into her embrace again as she tried to soothe your nerves with each stroke of your head. 

“He-he hates me,” you admitted, your voice muffled against her. 

Sumiye merely snorted as she glanced at her fiancé over her shoulder. “I doubt that…” she said. 

You pulled away with a puzzled look. “What?”

“Guess you won that bet Hajime…” Sumiye said flatly. 

You were even more confused as you watched Iwaizumi just smirk in response. “I’ll go find that shit head. I’ll be back,” he said before disappearing. 

“I’m confused?”

A giggle bubbled from Sumiye. “We had a feeling this would happen,” she teased. “We just didn’t know if it would be today or at our wedding.”

You grew quiet as your eyes fell to the floor again. “I don’t know what to do,” you mumbled to her. 

“Do you feel the same way?”

“What?!”

“Do you still care about him?”

You felt the heat burning at your cheeks before stumbling over your response. “I-”

“We all see it, you know?” Sumiye said, smiling gently. “We’ve always seen how you two look at each other. It’s been the same way it was in high school…”

“...I didn’t think I did,” you admitted. “I thought I had moved on…”

“But?”

You felt a lump growing in your throat as your embarrassment grew more. “Being with him… made me remember how hard it was when we broke up… he’s always been so gentle with me, always so caring. I just…”

Sumiye quirked an eyebrow at you. “Just what?”

“...being with him his past month has been so wonderful and so frustrating. I could kill him or kiss him. I don’t know which.”

Your friend burst out into laughter. “Y/N… you know that that means right?”

You gave her a quiet nod before speaking again. “I knew the answer to my own feelings when he asked. I just panicked. I don’t know why it’s so scary—”

“Because you were hurt. When you broke up, even mutual… it hurt the both of you.”

“I suppose that’s true. I never thought about that.”

Sumiye reached out and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You know what you both need to do before it’s too late right?”

“What if he changes his mind?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen…”

A sigh fell from your lips as you knew exactly what you had to do. “What if Iwaizumi doesn’t find him?”

“I’m sure he’ll find him eventually.”

You gave her another silent nod. “If you're sure.”

“Then you’ll do it?”

“Tomorrow. At the reception… I have to.

Sumiye’s eyes lit up as she threw her arms around you. “You know I love right?”

You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped your throat as you hugged her back. “I love you too.”

* * *

Checking yourself out in the mirror, you smoothed out your bridesmaid dress. You leaned in, adjusting your lipstick quickly before sighing. Anxiety was growing at the pit of your stomach, knowing you were going to face Oikawa after yesterday’s events… and quite frankly, you weren’t sure you were ready now. 

“Y/N?”

Straightening up, you looked over your reflection one more time before turning around and finding your best friend in her wedding gown. Your eyes immediately filled with tears before rushing to her with a hug.

“You look gorgeous,” you whispered, squeezing her tightly. 

“And so do you,” Sumiye replied, pulling back seemingly as tearful as you were. 

“Don’t cry! You’ll ruin your makeup!”

Laughing, Sumiye brought her hand up to fan her face. “I’m trying!”

You laughed at her before, fanning your own face to keep your makeup from smearing. “Stop it! You’ll make me cry!” you giggled. 

“Are you ready to face Oikawa?”

You sighed. “I don’t know… but I have to be right?”

Sumiye reached out to touch your cheek before pulling you into another hug. “If you two can make it,” she said softly. “Anyone can. I knew you two should have never broken up. There’s too much between you both… he’s always loved you. Always talked about you. Complained to Hajime that no girl compared… no matter how many he drowned his sorrows in. He loves you…”

Pulling away, you swallowed the growing lump in your throat unable to find words to respond. He had said the exact thing yesterday and you wondered how you could have been so blind to his feelings… and especially to your own. A sigh fell from your lips as you smoothed out the fabric of your dress. 

“I’m ready…”

You grabbed your bouquet before turning on your heel and exited the room making sure to shut the door behind you. Your eyes scanned the room before finding him leaning toward a mirror as he adjusted his tie, speaking with Iwaizumi about something. Heat burned at your cheeks before making your way toward him. 

“Iwa-Chan I don’t think you understand—”

He stopped midway through his sentence catching your reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened for a moment as he took in your appearance as if trying to imprint in it his memory forever before a look of sadness filled his expression. 

“I’ll leave you two alone…” Iwaizumi said, softly before taking his leave toward the altar. 

“Tooru?”

Oikawa nearly flinched at the use of his first name. “Yes?”

“Can we talk about yesterday?” you asked. “If not now… maybe later tonight?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he mumbled as he continued to fumble with his tie. 

You took a step toward him before grabbing his upper arm and turning him toward you as you set your bouquet onto the small table next to you. Grasping the tie in your own hands you slowly undid it, seeing how clumsily it was put together by him. A smile formed over your lips noticing a light pink color dusting over his cheeks as you continued working on his tie. 

“You know you were never good with these,” you commented playfully. “I always had to fix your tie at school…”

“...yeah. I know.”

“Still never learned?”

His cheeks burned more. “No…”

Your hand slid up the tie as you tightened it to his neck. “And I’ll always be there to fix them… as long as you’ll let me.” Your hand lingered on his chest as a look of fondness flashed over your face. 

His dark eyes widened. “A-are you saying what I think-”

A giggle bubbled from your throat. “Like I said,” you replied. “We have lots to talk about Tooru… but for now, it’s time for Sumi and Iwa’s time in the spotlight. We’ll talk more later.” You retrieved the bouquet from the table. “Shall we go?”

Oikawa smiled before offering his arm to you before you linked your arms making your way toward the entryway to the hall. The wedding planner was giving a few orders to stagger each member of the wedding party before glancing at you and Oikawa and giving you a signal to walk. 

Taking a deep breath, you could almost feel your body vibrating with anxiety before Oikawa gave your arm a gentle squeeze. “Relax,” he whispered as you both walked down the aisle. Your heart began to race as everyone turned to stare at the two of you until finally, you reached the end where you broke apart and walked to your respective sides. 

The music suddenly changed as all the spectators turned back to the door and stood. Tears began burning in your eyes as the door opened revealing Sumiye. You turned toward Iwaizumi trying to catch a glimpse of his first reaction to her in her wedding dress and immediately your heart nearly burst to catch his mouth falling open before his eyes lit up at her. Turning back toward Sumiye, you watched her effortlessly walk down the aisle before reaching the altar and handing her bouquet to you so she could hold her lover’s hands. 

You could only wonder if one day you could repair what damage had been done between you and Oikawa so that you could watch his face light up at your own wedding. You sighed, realizing how far ahead you were jumping. Glancing up, you caught his stare on you, causing heat to burn at your cheeks. 

Perhaps, this wouldn’t be as difficult as you had thought. His eyes seemed just as soft as in high school when you would catch him just staring at you. It was as if no time had passed between the two of you… and you were merely picking up where you left off.

“Y/N?”

Your eyes widened as you noticed Sumiye staring at you with a smile. “Sorry,” you uttered realizing you had spaced out during the wedding. 

“The ring?”

Nodding, you fumbled with the two bouquets before grabbing Iwaizumi’s ring and handing it over to your best friend. Her eyes lit up again as she turned to face Iwa and repeated her vows before sliding the ring over his left ring finger. Once again, you began to feel your heart beginning to swell with joy at the sight of your two friends finally finding their “happy ending”. You glanced up at Oikawa once again, wondering if you two would find a similar fate after your discussion later that night. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the officiant stated, smiling at the couple. “You may kiss the bride.”

Iwaizumi grinned before leaning in and kissing his new wife. The spectators and wedding party burst out into cheers before Iwaizumi scooped Sumiye into his arms and rushed down the aisle. You wiped the corners of your eyes as you also cheered for your friends before walking toward the aisle yourself. 

“Ready?”

You turned to see Oikawa standing there and offering his arm to you. Grabbing his arm, you made your way down the aisle with him with the rest of the bridal party trailing behind. A limo was awaiting the group as the driver held open the door and the bridal party flooded inside.

Somehow, you managed to sit next to Oikawa next to the window. You noticed Makki squeezing in next to Oikawa, causing him to scoot closer to you. Chewing on your lower lip, you felt his leg against yours causing the heat in your cheeks to begin to rise up at how close you two were at this very moment. You averted eye contact with him, opting to keep your attention out the window at the scenery outside until you felt a large hand resting on your knee. You turned, wide-eyed toward Oikawa catching the playful smirk spreading over his face before it quickly faded. 

And before you knew it, you had arrived at the banquet hall that held the reception. Everyone filed out of the back of the limo before sneaking inside before the other attendants arrived. You were the last to step out as you tried to hold your dress. 

“Here.”

You looked up and found Oikawa outstretching his hand to you with a smile on his face. You felt embarrassment washing over your facial expression before shyly taking his offer before stepping out of the limo with ease. He offered his arm back to you to escort you inside with the rest of the wedding party before the bride and groom arrived. 

The music was booming from the party room as each member of the wedding party was introduced once again in front of all the wedding attendants. You and Oikawa made your way through the room and toward the table set for the wedding party before Sumiye and Iwaizumi were finally introduced as the happily married couple. Screams and cheers echoed through the room as they entered. 

You couldn’t be happier with your best friend.

* * *

“Can we talk?”

You looked up from your half-eaten plate to see Oikawa staring at you with a conflicted expression. “Right now?”

“I-I need to talk to you okay?” He mumbled. “We have to figure this out okay?”

Standing up, you smoothed out your dress again before motioning him to lead the way. You noticed a nervous look appear on Sumiye’s face as she watched you both pass. You tried to assure her you were fine with a smile before you exited the room and into the quieter hallway at the banquet hall.

“I’m going back to Argentina,” he said quickly, turning to face you the moment he sensed you were both alone. “You know that right?”

A lump formed in your throat as your gaze fell to the floor. “Yes… I know.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Confusion laced in your voice. 

Oikawa sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I-I can’t just leave without you again… I can’t do that again.”

Your eyes widened as you felt your heart rate quicken at his words. “But I can’t just—”

“I know, I know,” he groaned almost exasperated. “I can’t just expect you to uproot your life and I’m being selfish.” His fingers moved through his hair again and you began to sense he was growing more and more nervous. 

Your eyes softened before being your hands up to his face. “Tooru… hey. Deep breath first,” you soothed. “You’re getting worked up.”

His cheeks flushed at your words and gentle touch before gently moving your hands away from his face. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Am I wrong? Or do you feel the same way?”

Silence fell over the both of you… only the distant thumps of the bass from the music were in the background. 

“I...I do,” you whispered to him. 

“You do?” he questioned softly. “Seriously?”

Looking up at him, tears brimmed in your eyes as you forced a smile. “I always have,” you replied. “I never stopped, Tooru.”

He swallowed hard before sighing with relief as if he had been holding in a breath the entire time he waited for you to speak those words. He slowly reached out and brushed away the tears at the corners of your eyes with his thumb. “...please don’t cry,” he mumbled to you.

“I can’t help it,” you admitted, sniffing. “What are we going to do, Tooru? You’re going back, aren’t you?”

His gaze fell to the floor before stuffing his hands into his pockets. You could tell he was trying to think of the right thing to say to solve your problems. “I...I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to go back… Your position is way more important.”

Frustrated, Oikawa sighed. “Listen,” he said, taking a step toward you, backing you into the wall, and boxing you in with his arms. “I can’t expect you to pick up your entire life to come with me. That’s selfish.”

“And I can’t expect you to give up your dream,” you whispered to him as your cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. You weren’t sure why you were suddenly so shy around him again. “What are we going to do, Tooru?”

“...this is what I was afraid of…”

You looked up at him as his arms relaxed, bringing one hand to wipe his eyes. “Tooru?”

“I was afraid this would happen when I agreed to come back for the wedding when Iwa-chan called me… He warned me. He warned me you were coming… and I still-” He paused for a moment, swearing under his breath. “He knew I hadn’t moved on and I still stupidly-”

You touched his face again, causing him to nearly jump back in surprise. A gentle smile curled over your lips before you felt him relax against your touch. “We have a lot to talk about tonight, don’t we?” you replied, earning a small nod from him. “Let’s head back to the room… I don’t think they need us here anymore.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Walking into the hotel room, you took a seat on the bed with your back against the headboard as you watched Oikawa take a seat at the foot of the bed, putting his back to you. You wondered just how embarrassed he felt expressing his feelings like this that he still struggled to look you in the eyes when he spoke them. 

“Would you come back with me?” he suddenly asked, turning to you.

Your eyes widened and you would be lying if you said you weren’t caught off guard by his proposal. “Tooru-”

“Please,” he begged, scooting toward you with his chocolate eyes pleading for your affirmation. “I can’t… not again. It was stupid of me to leave you behind the first time.”

You looked up at him, heat burning up your neck before spreading to your cheeks. “I don’t even have a passport-”

“Trust me. I would take care of everything.”

“What about work?”

Oikawa moved closer before grabbing your hands within his own and squeezing you gently. “I need you to come back with me,” he admitted. “I need you.”

You nervously chewed on your lower lip, averting your gaze from him as you began to sort through your thoughts. On one hand, you weren’t sure how much longer you could resist him… The idea of just being impulsive and leaving Japan with him, it was tempting. But at the same time, you had a life here in Japan, a job, friends, and family… everything was here.

“Damn,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I shouldn’t be asking you to do something so selfish… I just.” He paused for a moment, unable to form sentences now as he glanced back at you.

Eyes softening, you move to sit on your knees before closing the gap between you and Oikawa before touching his face. No words were spoken before he leaned in, resting his forehead against your own. You straightened up, sitting back on your legs as your other hand touched his cheek, pulling him closer before your lips brushed against his own. You could feel his body heat radiating against your own before he closed the gap further, pressing his mouth against yours.

A small moan reverberated from your throat as you felt his tongue teasing against your lower lip, begging you for more intimacy. His hands moved to the slight curve of your waist, pulling you into his lap as your legs enclosed around his hips. Your lips parted, allowing his tongue to dart into your mouth, massaging against your own. A whiney moan escaped your throat as you felt him sigh into the kiss, relieved you hadn’t pushed him away. A hand moved through his dark locks, tangling in his hair before pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Oikawa pulled away first for a breath of air, leaving you a panting mess in front of him. Shakily, you wiped the small dribble of saliva leftover from the intense lip-lock as you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Heat began to pool between your legs, desperate for his mouth and touch once again.

“Tooru,” you pleaded, still panting as you moved closer to him and resting your hand on his chest. 

The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk before brushing his fingertips along your cheek. “If we do this,” he mumbled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“Please.”

He chewed on his lower lip, the single word sending sparks of excitement all the way to his core before leaning in and capturing your lips with much more force this round. A desperate moan echoed in the room as he moved to pin you down onto the bed. Tingles of excitement flooded your body before displaying over your skin as goosebumps for him to feel. He chuckled into the kiss before pulling away to trail sloppy kisses down your throat as his hands darted up to your dress, brushing against your cotton panties. More heat began radiating from between your legs causing your legs to squeeze together. 

“Mmm,” he hummed against your throat. “That feel good?”

“Y-yes,” you whined, softly. 

“Let’s see if I remember,” he mused before pulling back and removing his jacket, tossing it haphazardly across the hotel room. “It’s been a while since we were this intimate…”

Your eyes slowly opened to watch his actions as he slowly loosened his tie before removing it and his shirt, tossing both articles of clothing aside. Heat rushed to your face as your hands moved down his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, realizing just how much he had changed since high school. His hands retreated from under your dress, moving to the back tugging lightly on the zipper. Oikawa paused for a moment, pulling back and looking at you before you flashed him a lazy smile. “It’s okay,” you uttered to him. “I already told you it was.”

“I-I know,” he whispered back, tugging the zipper down your back. “I just-” He paused, frustrated with himself. “Are we going to regret-”

Tilting your head at him, you raised allowing the dress to fall off of your form and revealing your white bra and panties. The nervous expression that flashed over his face caused you to giggle. You had forgotten how embarrassed he would become around you even in high school. His usual overconfident facade fading immediately when you two were ever caught in an intimate moment together, just like this. “Tooru… We’re going to figure this out. Even if I do have to give up everything here. I’ll be happy anywhere as long as it’s with you.”

Silence fell over the both of you before Oikawa leaned in placing another rough kiss against your lips before pushing you back onto the bed. His movements became sloppy, rough as his hands moved up your form before grazing against your breasts through the white bra you were still wearing. He tugged on the delicate fabric, earning a small whine from you. You felt him chuckle against your lips before his hands slipped behind you and unhooked your bra. He pulled back, tugging it off of your body as his head dipped down to your chest while his tongue ran circles against your erect nipple.

Your hands brushed through his hair as you felt his teeth tug on the bud before sucking lightly earning another desperate moan from your lips. You began to squirm under his teeth, rubbing your legs together unable to handle the growing heat and desperate for some sort of friction or relief between them. 

“None of that,” Oikawa growled as one hand slipped between your legs, brushing against your damp panties. “Mmm, you’re already this wet?”

“I-I can’t help it.”

“Oh?” Oikawa questioned as he scooted lower before he was nestled between your legs. His eyes glanced up at you playfully while his hands tugged your underwear down your legs. “I’m about to make you feel really good, princess,” he whispered.

Slowly opening your eyes, you watched as he tugged you near the edge of the bed so that your legs hung over before sitting between. He positioned your legs over his shoulders, using his hands to anchor your hips down to the bed. A desperate moan fell from your lips as you felt him blow against your core. “T-Tooru!”

“I know,” he cooed, blowing again wanting more of those desperate cries to fill his ears. “I know.” He presses a gentle kiss on the inside of your thigh before repeating the action on the opposite leg.

A strangled cry of his name echoed from the walls as his head dipped between your legs before devouring your clit. Your hands managed to find their way to the top of Oikawa’s head, tangling your fingers in his dark locks as his tongue worked against your clit more and more. Your hips bucked against his mouth, earning a playful chuckle from him as his grip around your hips tightened before slipping his tongue inside of you. Another desperate cry left your lips, tugging lightly at his hair as he continued to push you toward your first orgasm.

“T-Tooru!”

He merely hummed against your core before releasing one leg so he could bring a thumb to press against your clit for added stimulation. Your body tensed again as a coil in your gut began to tighten with each passing moment.

“P-please,” you whimpered, desperate for release now. “I’m close!”

Oikawa gave your thigh a light slap causing you to squeak in surprise. “I know, princess,” he said, glancing up at you to give a moment for a break before returning to devouring your clit with his mouth. Two fingers teased along your damp slit, causing you to squirm under him. Another slap to the thigh made you manage to hold still before you felt the tips of his digits push into your core. Another strangled cry fell from your lips as you felt him begin thrusting his fingers in and out of you. Your mind began to buzz, losing touch with what was going on around you other than the overwhelming amount of pleasure building up in your body.

  
“T-Tooru!” you cried out, feeling the tips of his long, calloused fingers brush against your cervix, causing your body to tense again. 

Chuckling, Oikawa planted a kiss against your thigh again as his fingers continued working in and out of you, making you sure every so often to hit the very edge of your cervix. You had forgotten just how long his fingers were to get this deep into you. “Like that princess?” he teased before he removed his pants and began to stroke himself outside of his boxers.

Your tired eyes glanced down at him, catching a glimpse of his hardening member growing underneath. You felt your head had begun to spin, sex with other men had never been this pleasurable, and forming actual sentences was becoming increasingly difficult at this point. “Y-yes Tooru,” you whimpered out again. “More… more.” 

“More?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head. “Does my pretty girl want more?”

“Y-Yes!”

You watched as he pushed his boxers off of his hips, hearing the fabric hit the floor gently. A small smack alarmed you as you noticed his erection smack against his abdomen once freed from his boxers. Chewing on your lower lip, your eyes moved up to meet his gaze watching as another smirk curled over his lips.

“Tooru…” you managed out.

The bed shifted a bit as his weight was now on top of you and his erection pressing against your dripping core. A desperate whine fell from your lips as he ground his tip against you, almost teasingly as he tried to pry a beg from your pathetic form.

“What is the magic word princess?”

You felt the heat rising in your cheeks and between your legs as the confidence in his voice almost sent you over the edge alone. Your throat was dry but managed to swallow the lump in your throat again as you reached up, threading your fingers through his thick locks. “...please,” you whispered, your hand slipping down to his face to cup his cheeks and pull him in. “please Tooru.”

Oikawa was quiet for a moment as he stared down at you. The over-confident smirk on his lips faded as his eyes softened. He leaned in, resting his forehead against your own. A small dose of affection you remembered from the first time you two had been in this position. “Anything you want,” he replied, his voice softer than you remembered.

Your touch slipped down his neck and then his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in your wake before finally stopping at his waist. It was eerily similar to the night you first were this intimate with him… clumsily making love in his bedroom, that fateful night before he left for South America. You both drunk on your love for each other, forgetting any sort of protection or thought to any problems that could present in the future.

“Please,” you uttered again. “Please Tooru.”

He couldn’t stop himself before slowly pushing into you, causing you to desperately cry in pleasure. Your nails gripped his hips, causing him to groan slightly as his hips began to thrust into you. Swears mixed with incoherent words hung in the air from the both of you as Oikawa began to increase his pace, mindless pleasure beginning to take over his movements. It was as if no time had passed between the first time you both had made love…

He still knew every inch of your body.

“T-Tooru!” you cried out, feeling his hands move to move your legs to fit snugly around his waist for a deeper angle. You managed another desperate cry as the deeper angle caused him to finally pump against your cervix again. A coil in your gut began to tighten with each one of Oikawa’s thrusts. Vague swears mixed with grunts filled your ears as your hands moved up his toned back, gripping his shoulders as your nails dug into his skin. You weren’t sure just how much longer you were going to last like this... 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling back to watch your expressions. “You’re so gorgeous like this… did you know that? You’re gorgeous.”

Embarrassment crept up the back of your neck as you shyly looked up at him. You had to admit, he looked just as amazing. The small beads of sweat trailing down his face as he continued to pump into you, grunting as your walls tightened around his erection.

“T-Tooru.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours again, causing a spark of excitement to flood your body once again. The coil in your cut tightened again, causing your own hips to almost buck to meet his thrusts. The vague taste of alcohol from the reception still on his tongue caused you to whine, pleading him for more. 

You managed to pull away as another cry fell from your lips. “Tooru,” you whined. “I’m-”

He grunted. “I am too.”

You could feel your walls tightened around his erection, making you even more sensitive to each coming thrust. Your eyes slipped shot as the coil in your stomach snapped as an overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over your body, causing you to cry out his name. Oikawa merely grunted in response before he was unable to hold back any longer before his orgasm hit, filling you up with his cum.

Panting, your body relaxed as you brought your hair to wipe away the sweat on your forehead as you looked up at him with a smile. Oikawa returned the smile, still opting to stay inside of you as he kissed you one last time before setting in the crook of your neck.

“I love you…”

“...I love you too.”

* * *

You were nervous as you pulled your suitcase through customs, flashing your VISA to one of the airport employees. Once through the line and security, you pulled out your cell phone seeing a flood of text messages from Sumiye. You smiled lightly, knowing the messages were all from Sumiye and Iwaizumi, gushing about being safe and how much they would both miss you.

“Maybe he’s not here yet,” you mumbled to yourself as you walked over to a seat by a window. You glanced out, looking at the beautiful flowers and plants growing outside. You had to admit, all these trips her, the beauty never ceases to amaze you. 

You always looked forward to these trips over the past year and a half, spending a good portion of a month in South America with Oikawa before flying back to Japan. But this time, this time things felt different. A sigh fell from your lips, excited to see your lover again after nearly two months apart now. Sure, there were times it was difficult being so far away from each other, but it made the reunion oh so much sweeter. 

People passed by as you tried to make out the figure of Oikawa in the crowd. Still nowhere to be found. Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but smile. He was always ritualistically late, even to pick you up from the airport. You didn’t seem to mind anymore, it had almost become endearing. The way he would rush to you and pick you up in his arms and swing you around with so much joy. And once he set you back down, he would apologize over and over begging forgiveness that he was running late whether it was due to him oversleeping from a hard practice the night before or even that traffic was ridiculous on his way there. Time and time again, it didn’t bother you. You would merely giggle and tell him how much you loved him.

You stood up, grabbing your luggage again thinking it was best to start heading toward the entrance. Perhaps he was just arriving and making him walk through this crowded airport seemed almost cruel. Almost. If Iwaizumi were here, he would encourage you to make Oikawa come to you - but this wasn’t the time for silly games. 

“Y/N!”

Your eyes widened when you heard your name over the low hum of the multitude of people in the airport. Looking around, you recognized the voice, looking for the direction it came in. “Tooru!” you called out, picking up your pace.

And there he was.

Tears beaded at the corner of your eyes as you saw Oikawa standing in front of you with a bouquet in his head. His dark orbs lit up the moment he saw the smile spread across his face. “Tooru!” you cried out, rushing toward him nearly crushing the flowers as you embraced him tightly. 

His arms snaked around your waist as you felt his lips pepper against your throat. “Mi Amor…” he whispered against your skin. “I’ve missed you.”

You shuddered at his use of Spanish around you, something you enjoyed since you started visiting him here. “Tooru,” you sighed happily, burying your face into his chest.

“Mi amor,” he said again. “Mi corazón…”

Giggling, you pulled away from him before peppering his face with light pecks. “I’ve missed you too,” you teased, causing the brunette to flush with embarrassment.

“We’ll never be apart,” he whispered again. “Ever again. Mi corazón...”

“I know, Tooru.”

This visit was different.

It was **permanent**. 


End file.
